warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstar (AVoS)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }}(temporarily) }} }} }} }} |death=Internal injuries after being dropped by an owl, later resurrected |kit=Tigerkit |apprentice=Tigerpaw |warrior=Tigerheart |deputy=Tigerheart |loner=Tigerheart |guardian cats=Tigerheart |leader=Tigerstar |starclan resident=Tigerheart, Tigerstar |father=Rowanclaw |mother=Tawnypelt |brother=Flametail |sister=Dawnpelt |mate=Dovewing |son=Shadowpaw |daughters=Pouncestep, Lightleap |mentor=Oakfur |temporary mentor=Brackenfur |dark forest mentors=Brokenstar, Tigerstar |app=Sleekwhisker |temporary app=Lioneye |precededby1=Crowfrost |succeededby1=Tawnypelt |position1=Deputy |position2=Leader |precededby2=Rowanstar |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, The Broken Code, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' }} Tigerstar is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is born as Tigerkit to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt of ShadowClan alongside his littermates, Dawnkit and Flamekit. He is apprenticed to Oakfur as Tigerpaw. He becomes a warrior and is named Tigerheart. He is chosen to participate on a journey to free the lake and becomes close with Dovepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. The two meet up for moons. During this time, Tigerheart trains in the Dark Forest, wishing to become a better warrior. When the Dark Forest cats attack Clans, Tigerheart fights for the Clans. Dovewing breaks off their relationship, stating they must remain loyal to their Clans. He becomes deputy of ShadowClan under his father's rule, and struggles to uphold his father's wishes and be the leader his Clanmates want him to be. When Dovewing flees the Clans to give birth to his kits, Tigerheart follows her, and she gives birth to Shadowkit, Lightkit, and Pouncekit. The family returns to the Clans, and Tigerheart is mortally injured saving his Clanmates. He is revived at the Moonpool and given his nine lives as Tigerstar. As leader, he revitalizes ShadowClan and proves himself an ambitious and strong-headed leader. History ''Power of Three :He is born as Tigerkit to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his brother and sister, Flamekit and Dawnkit, in ShadowClan. Although never confirmed by Tawnypelt herself, it was implied that he was named after his grandfather, Tigerstar. Eventually, he is apprenticed to Oakfur who also mentored his mother. During his apprenticeship, ShadowClan loses faith in StarClan, forcing Tawnypelt take her kits to ThunderClan, where Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Brackenfur for the time being, with Brackenfur also being his mother's original mentor when she was in ThunderClan. He also meets his uncle, the ThunderClan deputy Brambleclaw. He, his siblings, and Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw create a fake sign to make Blackstar believe in StarClan again, which is successful and Tigerpaw goes back home with his family soon afterwards. ''Omen of the Stars :He becomes a warrior with the name Tigerheart, and is chosen by Blackstar to go with Toadfoot to investigate why the lake was drying up along with six other warriors from the other Clans. During this time, he forms a relationship with the ThunderClan apprentice Dovepaw, and she falls for him. After returning to the Clans, he sneaks out of camp at night to meet Dovepaw, and is eventually revealed that he is training in the Place of No Stars under guidance of Brokenstar and Tigerstar. Tigerheart forms an uneasy relationship with Ivypaw, Dovepaw's sister, who is also training in the Dark Forest. His brother, Flametail, drowns in the lake, and Tigerheart stands with Dawnpelt as she believes Jayfeather drowned their littermate. Eventually, the Dark Forest attacks the Clans, and Tigerheart chooses to side with his Clan rather then the undead. During this, Dovewing says their relationship cannot continue due to them being of different Clans. The Clans win the fight, and Tigerheart sadly accepts the future. A Vision of Shadows :His father becomes the leader of ShadowClan, and Tigerheart becomes the uncle to Dawnpelt's kits, Strikepaw, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, the latter of which he is the appointed mentor to. Upon the death of Crowfrost to yellowcough, Tigerheart is appointed deputy in his place, although he, Tawnypelt, and Rowanstar leave for ThunderClan when Darktail takes over ShadowClan. He plays a pivotal part in driving out the rogues, though when ShadowClan is reinstated, he leaves ShadowClan to be with Dovewing, who he had reconciled with and also expecting his kits. His departure causes Rowanstar to disband ShadowClan to join SkyClan. :Tigerheart returns to the Clans and reforms ShadowClan as its new leader. From his time away, Dovewing gave birth to their kits, Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Shadowkit, and he also brings three strange cats to become warriors, as well as former ShadowClan cats. His new leadership mantle is not well accepted by the other Clans, who believe that Tigerstar is too young and will suffer the same fate as Rowanclaw. Tigerstar instead aggressively tells the other Clans that they do not tell ShadowClan what to do, and with his leadership, ShadowClan will thrive, and he is heavily supported by his Clanmates. He forms bitter resentment towards SkyClan, and becomes much more headstrong and affirming his leadership. He dismisses the claims about Juniperclaw poisoning SkyClan as pure rumor, and becomes the driving force for the conflict with SkyClan. After Juniperclaw's death and SkyClan's return to the lake, he appoints Cloverfoot as his new deputy and admits that he was so focused on making ShadowClan whole again that he forgot that there needs to be five Clans by the lake, and helps readjust territories so each Clan is equal. The Broken Code :During a harsh winter, Shadowpaw receives terrible visions about "code breakers" and is troubled when his mother is accused of being one. Tigerstar reveals to his son that Dovewing did break the code to be with him but insists Dovewing's true place is in ShadowClan. He grows angry when the other Clans refuse to allow ShadowClan to take part in freeing the Moonpool because of Shadowpaw, and often confides with Puddleshine, Cloverfoot and Tawnypelt. His son also receives a vision about the Clans fighting with Tigerstar and Bramblestar viciously attacking each other. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, after ShadowClan is restored after the Kin's rule, Tigerheart feels torn between supporting Rowanstar and trying to lead his Clanmates, as they had only seemed to take orders from him. The reveal of Dovewing's plight to give birth to their kits away from the Clans and Puddleshine's terrible visions forces Tigerheart to leave ShadowClan. He finds Dovewing with the guardian cats in a Twolegplace where she gives birth to Shadowkit, Pouncekit, and Lightkit. Tigerheart works with Fierce and takes on a more leadership role during his experience away from ShadowClan. :Tigerheart realizes that Puddleshine's visions were fore sighting him as the true leader of ShadowClan and decides to take his family back to the Clans. Some of the guardian cats, Spire, Blaze, Ant and Cinnamon, join him. On their way back, Tigerheart discovers Rippletail, Berryheart, Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail hiding in a Twoleg nest, and he convinces them to return to ShadowClan with his patrol. Along the way, Tigerheart is killed by an owl after saving Hollowkit by suffering critical internal injuries, and he joins StarClan. However, Rowanclaw, now dead, informs his son that he is still needed in the living world, and after the patrol carries Tigerheart's body to the Moonpool, Tigerheart is resurrected with eight lives to reinstate ShadowClan, becoming Tigerstar. After being revived, Tigerstar is reunited with his family and Clanmates and leads them home. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Tigerstar appoints Tawnypelt as his deputy. She struggles to adjust to the new ShadowClan under Tigerstar's leadership. When Shadowkit has violent seizures accompanied by terrible visions of Tribe of Rushing Water's destruction, Tawnypelt firmly believes Shadowkit is meant to go there. However, Tigerstar refuses, and Tawnypelt accuses him of not listening to any cat and acting like the original Tigerstar. While in the mountains, Rowanclaw appears to Tawnypelt in a dream, and urges her to let Tigerstar find his footing as leader. After they return to the Clans, Tawnypelt steps down as Tigerstar's deputy, believing her son will need a younger deputy if ShadowClan is to survive the changes. Detailed description :Tigerstar is a big, sleek and thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom. He has a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, and dark amber eyes. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages